The Guardians
by mitheeeyy
Summary: "melamun lagi, Temari?" / "sasori, apa laporan itu benar?" Pertanyaan naruto sontak membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung terdiam / "maksudmu?" / "mereka... Mengambil kekuatanku" / "kau tahu, dan kau paham. Kami tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja" / Chap 2 Update! xD . Enjoy.
1. Senja yang berlalu

**Desclaimer**

 **For Naruto's character all belongs to Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **For neutral elements all belongs to Mr Bonmedo Tambunan**

Selamat pagi, siang, sore dan malam minna-san! Cerita ini lahir dari khalayan liarku yang tiba-tiba aja terbangun dari tidur karena dapet mimpi ketemu Shikamaru-Temari dan mereka lagi nikah di London, dan tiba-tiba ada monster dan mereka ngeluarin kekuatan dan bam! Eaaa~

Cerita ini mungkin pasaran, but as can I say that this story pure from my wildest delusion.

Enjoy.

Chapter ONE

Gaun indahnya berkibar dihempas sang angin senja. Surai semi-long berwarna cokelat pasir yang terkena sinar mentri senja tertiup melambai dan sepasang mata indah berwarna hijau tua nan bening itu tak berkedip menatap sang cahaya perlahan tenggelam di ufuk barat. Berdiri di balkon kastil, adalah kebiasaannya setiap sore. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Perlahan senyum mengembang dari bibirnya yang kecil namun berisi, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang amat sangat anggun.

"melamun lagi, Temari?" Ujar pemuda berambut merah crimson tersebut ikut memandang kearah matahari. Ditorehkannya wajah kearah sang kakak.

Temari berdecak, tetap menatap lembayung senja tak bergeming.

"ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"aku rasa sudah saatnya, Gaara. Cahaya lembayung senja tidak akan pernah berbohong. Kita harus bergerak cepat."

"tidak secepat itu, Temari. Beberapa teman kita akan membantu. Mereka sebentar lagi akan datang" ucap pemuda tampan bersurai cokelat tua kemerahan berjalan kearah kakak dan adiknya.

"maksudmu?" Temari terlonjak kaget

"maaf mengganggu kalian, tuan muda. Rombongan bangsawan kawan kalian sudah memasuki gerbang kastil" ujar seorang pelayan laki-laki yang sudah berumur sekitar empat puluhan tahun. Dilihat dari penampilannya, kemeja berwarna hitam lengkap dengan saputangan yang disampirkan di lengannya semua orang pasti tahu, bahwa dia adalah kepala pelayan rumah tangga di kastil tempat mereka tinggal.

"ah, baik baki. Terimakasih. Kami akan menyambutnya di pintu masuk utama" ujar gaara. Kembali gaara berbalik melihat kearah matahari terbenam lagi. Tangannya dengan lembut merain tangan temari. Begitu pula hal yang dilakukan Kankuro.

Kankuro mempererat genggaman tangannya pada temari. Menoleh kearah kakak perempuan yang sangat ia cintai itu. Menatap jauh kedalam iris hijau tua bening milik temari. "kau tahu, dan kau paham. Kami tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja"

Kereta kuda beriringan memasuki wilayah kastil indah nan megah tersebut, dilihat dari desain kereta kuda tersebut yang terdapat ukiran yang lumayan rumit dan dicat dengan cqt berwarna emas, maka hal itu dapat kita ketahui bahwa kereta kuda tersebut bukan milik orang sembarangan. Dan di dalamnya pastilah orang-orang yang sangat penting. Entah itu bangsawan, perdana mentri atau kerabat para raja.

Sekitar lima kereta kuda mewah tersebut bergerak memasuki daerah kastil lebih dalam. Jarak dari gerbang utama menuju pintu utama kasti lumayan jauh, sekitar tiga sampai empat ratus meter kedepan.

"ki..kita sudah sampai, kak?" Ujar seorang wanita berambut indigo melongok keluar jendela kereta kuda.

"hm, sebentar lagi kitaakan keluar" jawab seorang pemuda yang berada didalam satu kereta kudanya. Terdapat kesamaan antara wanita tersebut dengan pemuda itu. Mereka masing-masing mempunyai iris mata yang berwarna ungu lavender pucat.

Sementara di depan pintu utama kasti, susah berdiri tiga orang dengan pakaian yang sangat anggun. Menanti para kereta kuda tersebut tiba dihadapan mereka di temani dengan angin yang bertiup membawa hawa sejuk dan aroma pepohonan. Tiga orang tersebut adalah Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara.

"mereka sudah tiba, temari"

"kankuro, kau tidak usah sampai repot begini"

"aku sudah bilang 'kan? Kami tidak semudah itu melepaskanmu" ujar kankuro datar, wajah nya tak bergeming dan tak meninggalkan tatapan dari kereta kuda tersebut.

Rombongan kereta kuda tersebut sudah dekat dan temari pun akhirnya menyadari siapa yang kankuro maksud dengan teman. Terlihat dari masing-masing kereta kuda terdapat sebuah bendera berlambangkan klan mereka. Teman-teman mereka.

Kereta tersebut akhirnya sampai didepan hadapan ketiga bersaudara tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama, pintu demi pintu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah yang di bawa kereta kuda tersebut.

Pintu pertama kereta kuda tersebut terbuka dari kereta kuda yang berlambangkan lingkaran merah dengan swirl di dalamnya. Dan muncullah seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru saphire menyunggingkan cemgirannya.

pintu kedua yang terbuka adalah bersasal dari kereta kuda berwarna merah maroon dengan lambang kalajengking merah dibenderanya. Keluarlah dua orang muda dan mudi. Berambut merah crimson dan soft pink.

Pintu ketiga terbuka berbarengan, dan keluarlah seorang pemuda dari kereta yang berwarna hijau lumut tersebut, wajah tampan nya tertutup dengan ekspresi mengantuknya, disusul dengan kedua kakak beradik bermata lavender pucat. Dan terakhir keluarlah seorang pemuda dari kereta kuda berlambang kipas merah.

"terimakasih sudah datang, ke kastil kami" ujar Kankuro selaku putra tertua memberi salah hormat dengan membungkuk dan di ikuti oleh temari dan gaara tentunya.

Alih-alih membalas hormat ketiga saudara ini, perempuan muda yang berambut softpink tersebut malah berlari menuju ketiganya dan memeluk mereka erat. "kakaaak! Aku sangat merindukan kalian bertiga!"

"kami juga merindukanmu, Sakura" ujar temari membalas pelukannya.

"tak perlu sungkan begitu, kankuro. Kami memang mau datang sebelum kau memberi tahu kami" ujar pemuda bersurai hitam pekat dan di kuncir keatas yang berpakaian baju formal berwarna hijau dengan jubah berwarna senada.

"ya! Shikamaru benar. Kami memang sudah mau kesini sebelumnya." Tambah pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama naruto.

"tetaplah kami sangat berterimakasih atas kunjungan kalian." Ucap gaara melangkah sejajar dengan kankuro yang ada di depannya.

"sudah. Tenang saja" jawab pemuda berambut raven yang sesari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan teman-temannya tersebut

"aku rasa lebih baik kita lanjutkan di dalam, hari sudah mulai gelap" ujar temari memecah keheningan. Di tariknya tangan sakura dan hinata, perempuan bersurai indigo tersebut. "disini dingin, 'tau" tambahnya sambil melempar senyum cerianya

"baki, tolong siapkan makan malam dan kamar untuk para tamu kita. Kamar biasa yang mereka tempati ya. Setelah ini kami akan makan bersama dan tolong para pelayan jangan ada ikut." Jelas kankuro

"baik tuan. Segera dilaksakan"

"nah ayo, kita kedalam" tutup gaara yang sudah berbaur mengobrol dengan teman-temannya shikamaru, sasuke, neji dan naruti tepatnya. Mereka berjalan di depan dan meninggalkan kankuro dan pemuda berambut yang berwarna sama dengan gaara bedua.

"sudah merasakannya, kak?" Tanya kankuro kepada sasori, pemuda berambut crimson seperti gaara. Mereka merupaka sepupu dekat dari tiga bersaudara. Sasori merupakan kakak dari sakura. Ayah mereka merupakan kakak dari ibu kankuro, temari dan gaara. Menjadikan mereka sepupu yang sangat dekat.

"hm." Sasori memgangguk dalam. "Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini, kankuro. Temari—"

Belum sasori menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah di potong dengan teriakan cempreng sakura. "kak sasori! Ayo masuk kedalam! Bereskan kamar kita. Barang-barang mu banyak sekali sih!"

Sasori menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum memandang adik kesayangannya.

"tidak berubah, eh?" Ujar kankuro memyeringai menatap sasori yang di jawab hanya gelengan kepala.

 **Ruang makan kastil**

Makanan yang berlimpah sudah siap tertata rapi di meja makan panjang di tengah ruangan tersebut. Asao mengepul menebarkan aroma masakan yang semerbak mengundang siapapun untuk duduk dan memyantapnya. Selesai baki menata semua peralatan makan di meja itu, langsung membuka pintu besar dari kayu ek untuk mempersilahkan para tamu masuk keruang makan.

Para tamu tersebut susah berganti baju yang lebih santai, tidak dipakainya jubah yang menutupi bagian tubuh mereka.

Perlahan masuklah temari, sakura dan hinata bersamaan. Ketiganya terlihat sangat anggun. Temari menggunakan gaun satinsilk berlengan tiga seperempat bewarna ungu pucat cenderung putih. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan sakura dan hinata, mereka juga mengenakan pakaian yang serupa. Gaun sederhana polos dengan warna pastel pink untuk sakura dan biru indigo untuk hinata. Ketiga nya berjalan mendekati meja makan dam segera duduk berdampingan.

Tak lama, muncul shikamaru sendirian. Masih dengan tatapan memgantuknya, kini ia berpakaian jauh lebih santai dengan baju kebangsawanan berwarna hijau rumput. Dibelakangnya menyusul tiga orang pemuda berpakaian merah maroon, jingga dan putih coklat berjalan di belakang shikamaru. Merekapun duduk menempati bangku meja makan.

"kak temari, sepertinya shikamaru memperhatikanmu" bisik sakura diiringi dengan senyuman jahilnya

"bicara apa kau ini, sakura. Jangan mengada-ada" tukas temari

"aku serius kak!"

Tepat setelah sakura menghentikan ucapannya, muncul lah Sasori dan kankuro berjalan berdampingan.

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu" ujar sasori. Sambil berjalan ke bangku paling ujung meja. "baki, kami sudah mau makan. Tolong tutup pintunya dan suruh paara pelayan untuk meninggalkan kami" tambahnya.

"baik, tuan besar"

"eeeh, kenapa sasori di panggil tuan besar dan kau bertiga tuan muda?" Tanya naruto bingung me atap sasor, lalu kankuro bergantian.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bolamatanya, menatap heran kepada sahabatnya yang melontarkanpertanyaan konyol. "kau lupa ya naruto, sasori 'kan kakak sepupu mereka. Yaa otomatis kedudukannya lebih tinggi sasori. Dan juga ayah sasori merupakan kakak dari ibu gaara" jelasnya.

"hahaha aku lupa"

"merepotkan"

Makan malam berlangsung hangat dengan semua para sahabat itu bersendagurau l. Saling mengobrol, mendengarkan cerita msing-masing dan menanggapinya. Sasori, selaku pemuda paling tua ya walaupun hanya beda setahun dari temari, yaitu dua puluh lima tahun, memperhatikan sahabat dan saudaranya ini sambil menyunggingkan seutas senyum tipis. Senyuman yang tidak palsu dan terkesan hangat. Senyuman yang hanya diberikan pada orang terdekatnya saja. Ditengah lamunannya, secara tiba-tiba naruto bertanya.

"sasori, apa laporan itu benar?" Pertanyaan naruto sontak membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari sasori. Sasori yang menjadi trget pertanyaan maruto hanya menatap mereka satu persatu dalam dan berhenti di temari. Temari yang melihatnya langsung menunduk, meremas gaun satinsilknga dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Melihatnya seperti itu, kankuro yang duduk persis di sampingnya langsung menggengam erat tangan kakak perempuannya.

"sebelum itu... Aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian. Kalian, sudah menerima takdir kalian 'kan?"

Takdir. Takdir yang mempersatukan mereka semua. Bukan karena kebetulan. Takdir yang menentukan dan alamlah yang memilih. Mereka semua, merupakan perwujudan penjaga dunia.

The guardians.

"kami paham. Dan kami sudah menerimanya" jewab neji menjawab pertanyaan sasori.

"berat untuk mengtakannya, tapi ya. Rumor itu benar. Sepertinya Keseimbangan dunia mulai goyah. Dan-" sasori tercekat. Tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Melirik kearah temari yang sekarang makin merunduk.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke yang melihat nada bicara sasori angkat bicara

"mereka... Mengambil kekuatanku" jawab temari.

Secara bersamaan hampir seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut. Kecuali gaara, kankuro dan sasori.

"tidak.. Tidak mungkin. Kuta penjaga yang paling kuat. Orang macam apa yang bisa mengambil paksa kekuatanmu temari?"

"aku tidak merasakannya"

"ini tidak mungkin"

"demi waktu, benarkah ini kak temari?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi menghujam temari. Temari hanya bisa menunduk dan kembali meremas dengan kuat gaun satinsilknya.

TBC

:3

Kritik dan saran sangat author harapkan untuk memperbaiki karya ini.

di tunggu reviewnyaaaaa~

v


	2. Elemen

_Secara bersamaan hampir seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut. Kecuali Gaara, Kankuro dan Sasori._

 _"tidak.. Tidak mungkin. Kita penjaga yang paling kuat. Orang macam apa yang bisa mengambil paksa kekuatanmu temari?"_

 _"aku tidak merasakannya"_

 _"ini tidak mungkin"_

 _"demi waktu, benarkah ini kak temari?"_

 _Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi menghujam temari. Temari hanya bisa menunduk dan kembali meremas dengan kuat gaun satinsilknya._

 **Desclaimer**

 **For Naruto's character all belongs to Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **For neutral elements all belongs to Mr Bonmedo Tambunan**

Again, I must say that… cerita ini mungkin pasaran, but as can I say that this story pure from my wildest delusion.

Enjoy.

Chapter TWO

Jauh sebelum keteraturan bumi terbentuk, terdapat dua buah energi yang saling bertolak belakang. Energi yang saling saling meng hancurkan. Kedua energi tersebut adalah Gelap dan Cahaya.

Gelap dan cahaya sebenarnya adalah satu, satu yang bersua. Dua yang menjadikan satu. Saling membutuhkan dan dua yang saling menghancurkan. Tiada gelap tanpa terang dan tidak mungkin ada cahaya tanpa adanya gelap.

Beratus abad sudah mereka lewati, gelap dan cahaya saling menghancurkan dan membuat kekacauan. Sampai sang waktupun akhirnya memutuskan turun tangan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kemudian muncullah sebuah keteraturan. Keteraturan yang membuat semuanya menjadi seimbang antara gelap dan terang. Berkat itu semua, kemudian munculah yang kita namai sebagai bumi, buah dari keteraturan tersebut. Dimana didalam bumi muncul energi energi alam yang membuat bumi terlihat hidup. Tumbuhan, hewan perlahan menampakan eksistensinya. Dan terakhir, muncul lah manusia.

Diantara semua manusia yang tercipta, sang waktu memilih beberapa orang manusia dan memberi mereka kekuatan untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Keseimbangan alam murni, terapan, gelap dan cahaya.

Kekuatan elemen alam murni terdiri dari elemen air, udara, dan api. Kekuatan elemen alam terapan adalah tanaman, tahah, Xar dan Chakra .

Para manusia yang beruntung itu dianughrahi sang waktu dapat mengendalikan dan menjadi perwujudan langsung para elemen. Seperti Temari, dianugerahi elemen alam murni yaitu udara. Temari dapat mengendalikan angin dan membuat angin tersebut selembut sutra maupun seganas angin topan. Serta menjaga keseimbangan elemen udara yang ada dibumi. Kankuro pun dianugerahi kekuatan alam murni yaitu air. Dengan mudah kankuro dapat membuat air menjadi tenang, hingga berubah sedahsyat tsunami, menjaga keseimbangan dan kemurnian air adalah kewajibannya.

Gaarapun mendapatkan kekuatan elemen alam murni, yaitu api. Membuat bola api, lidah api adalah hal yang mudah. Keseimbangan elemen panas dari api merupakan salah satu tugasnya. Dan mereka bertiga mendapat julukan The Siblings, karena jika mereka menggabungkan kekuatan elemen yang mereka kuasai akan menciptakan ledakan supernova yang sangat hebat dan tentu, hal tersebut bukan hal yang mudah. Setidaknya butuh keterikatan dan kerja sama yang sangat kuat.

Berbicara soal ledakan supernova, sebenarnya ledakan supernova adalah sebuah ledakan Yang terdiri dari tiga elemen dasar termurni, yaitu udara, api dan air. Jika ledakan supernova dibangkitkan, maka kurang lebih dapat menghancurkan lima gunung sekaligus dengan mudahnya.

Namun, ada sedikit perbedaan dengan kekuatan elemen yang dimiliki oleh sasuke. Sasuke adalah salah satu pewaris klan uchiha yang dimana terkenal dengan api birunya. Jika api yang gaara kendalikan adalah api merah, maka sasuke dapat mengendalikan dan membuat api yang bewarna biru raven seperti rambutnya. Berbeda dengan gaara yang dianugerahi oleh sang waktu, sasuke mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut karena berdasarkan garis keturunan yang dimana kita tahu, bahwa semua anggota klan uchiha dapat mengendalikan elemen api biru.

Dan ketika keseimbangan elemen alam murni sudah mulai stabil, maka munculah elemen-elemen alam terapan. Seperti tanah dengan Neji, bayangan dengan Shikamaru yang menjadi penjaganya,

Serta tanaman, dipilihlah Hinata untuk menjadi sosok perwujudannya. Mereka mampu mengendalikan elemen tersebut dengan mudah, serta menjaga kestabilannya adalah suatu kewajiban.

Namun, setelah itu muncul lah dua buah energi elemen besar yang berasal dari diri manusia itu sendiri. Kekuatan tersebut adalah elemen Xar dan Chakra. Elemen tersebut layaknya gelap dan cahaya. Dua elemen yang saling membutuhkan dan saling berkaitan. Jika gelap dan cahaya saling menyerang, maka xar dan chakra merupakan suatu kekuatan energi positif dan saling terikat.

Elemen xar merupakan elemen yang lahir dari kebijaksanaan dan ketenangan. Para pengendali dan penjaga xar dapat menggunakannya untuk bertelepati, melihat masa lalu, melihat kenangan seseorang, hingga menyembuhkan baik untuk diri sendiri maupun orang lain. Ya, kekuatan elemen xar memang lebih dominan ke psikis. Dan, manusia yang waktu beri anugerah tersebut adalah Sasori. Pendeta Xar Sasori.

Masih ingat, adik perempuan sasori?

Ya, Sakura. Sakura merupakan pengendali dan penjaga kekuatan elemen chakra di dunia. Dialah yang paling sensitif dalam merasakan keseimbangan alam, baik alam murni, terapan maupun cahaya dan gelap.

Sakura merupakan spesialis penyembuhan lewat chakra yang ia kendalikan. Aura bewarna kehijauan sehijau mata emeraldnya itu akan memancar di sekitar tangan dan tubuh Sakura jika ia sedang membantu manusia yang mengalami luka maupun sakit. Sakura pula lah yang akan menyalurkan chakra tambahan kepada masing-masing penjaga untuk memberikan kekuatan lebih untuk penjagaannya.

Tiada xar tanpa chakra, dan tiada chakra tanpa xar. Begitulah yang dapat kita simpulkan atas kekuatan xar dan chakra ini.

Diantara semua kekuatan elemen diatas, masih terdapat dua elemen kuat yang ada didunia dan sudah ada dari beratus-ratus abad lamanya. Yaitu adalah elemen Cahaya dan elemen Gelap.

Masing-masing elemen mempunyai satu penjaga yang memiliki chakra tersendiri yang lebih kuat. Para penjaga ini bertugas untuk menjaga keseimbangan kekuatan cahaya dan kekuatan gelap. Jika cahaya terlalu dominan, maka gelap akan meredam cahaya tersebut dengan kelamnya. Dan jika gelap terlalu dominan, maka kelam nya gelap akan disinari oleh terangnya cahaya. Dan perwujudan penjaga cahaya adalah Naruto dan penjaga gelap adalah Shisui yang tak lain adalah kakak sepupu dari sasuke.

Kembali ke ruang makan kastil

"maafkan aku, aku... Aku tidak dapat memenuhi kewajibanku. Menjaga anugerah yang sang waktu berikanpun aku tak mampu. Ma.. hiks... Maafkan aku!!" Ujar temari berdiri dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruang makan, meninggalkan para penjaga yang menatapnya sendu.

"Temari! Tch, Kakak Tunggu! Ini bukan salahmu!" Jawab gaara yang langsung berdiri berusaha mengejar kepergian sang kakak.

Sasori menghela nafas dalam, dan seketika memanggil nama Gaara. "Gaara, biarkan ia sendiri untuk sementara. Dia butuh waktu untuk menerimanya"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya tepat di pintu ruang makan. Ia terdiam mematung, menatap kearah lorong dimana kakaknya menghilang. Mungkin dia sedang ke taman, batinnya. Dengan gontai ia melangkahkan kaki nya kembali kemeja makan dan duduk di sebelah Kankuro.

"kak Sasori, aku adalah penjaga yang paling sensitif diantara semua penjaga. Tapi untuk kali ini akupun tak menyadari kehilangan ini. Bahkan ketika aku tadi mengobrol dikamar kak Temaripun aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan." Jelas Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Ruangan itupun kembali hening, larut dalam pikiran dan opini mereka masing-masing.

"aku mengerti Sakura. Dan itulah yang sedang aku pikirkan. Sejak menerima laporan yang Kankuro berikan itupun aku sampai sekarang bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa seorang penjaga kehilangan kekuatannya dalam semalam dan lebih parahnya, tak satupun dari kita yang menyadarinya." Jawab sasori menatap mereka satu persatu. "aku tidak mengerti bagaimana hal ini dapat terjadi"

"ini semua aneh" sambung Hinata

"memang aneh, hinata. Karena hal sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana dengan kalian, keseimbangan elemen kalian dan elemen yang lainnya masih stabilkah?" Jawab Shikamaru memikirkan hal tersebut

"masih." Jawab semua penjaga. "semua masih stabil"

"hm" kembali Shikamaru tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. "kalau semuanya masih stabil... Ah! Sakura, dapatkah kau merasakan kestabilan kekuatan elemen udara yang ada ditubuh Temari?" Sambungnya sambil menoleh kerarah sakura.

"jenius seperti biasa, Shikamaru. baik! Sebentar"

Tak butuh waktu lama, cahaya hijau emerald langsung menyelubungi sakura kesekujur tubuhnya. Makin lama makin pekat dan menghilang bersamaan dengan terbukanya mata sakura.

"Shikamaru..." Panggil Sakura.

"bagaimana?" Naruto yang tidak sabaran langsung memotong shimamaru yang hendak menjawab Sakura

Ekspresi sakura kini berubah dan menampilkan raut wajah bingung. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ia menjawab "ini aneh. Semua elemen yang ada di dunia ini masih stabil. Dan..."

"apa Sakura?! Cepat katakan!" Ujar Kankuro keras.

"elemen kak Temari... Tidak hilang. Masih berada didalam tubuh kak Temari"

Kesembilan manusia yang berasa didalam ruang makanpum sontak membulatkan mata mereka. Bahkan hinata sampai menutup mulutnya.

"a... Apa?"

"tidak mungkin"

"demi waktu!"

Semua terkejut mendengan pernyataan dari sakura, termasuk Sasori.

"demi waktu... Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat semua kepala langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Sasori, apa yang akan kita lakukan? ?" Tanya neji

Sasori masih dalam keterkejutannya, menatap Neji dalam dan tenggelam dalam pikiriannya lagi.

"Naruto" panggil aasori

"ya?"

"cobalah deteksi melalui kekuatanmu kenapa sampai Temari tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatannya, bahkan kita sampai mengiranya hilang"

"aku mengerti" jawab Naruto mengangguk dalam dan seketika tubuh nya diselubungi cahaya putih gemerlapan memancar memenuhi seluruh ruangan dan kemudian hilang ketika Naruto selesai. Cahaya itu meredup dan kembali terserap kedalam tubuhnya. "aku tidak mengerti Sasori. Kekuatan itu masih ada di dalam tubuh Temari, dan aku merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan temari. Sasori, kita harus cepat bergerak. Ini aneh! Sesuatu pasti sedang terjadi"

Semua penjaga mengangguk dalam menyetujui pernyataan Naruto. Ya, semua ini aneh. Tidak mungkin penjaga kehilangan atas kendalinya sendiri.

"Naruto" panggil sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

"kenapa, Sasuke?"

"coba kau deteksi, seberapa besar kekuatan kegelapan sekarang" ujarnya sambil menatap pemuda pirang itu dalam.

Kembali, Naruto dilingkupi cahaya gemerlapan. Dibukanya mata dan langsung menoleh kearah sasuke. "stabil".

Pertemuan malam itu ditutup dengan sesuatu yang mengganjal dimasing-masing para penjaga. Bagaimana? Kenapa? Dan sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Mereka mulai meninggalkan ruang makan dan langsung menuju kekamar mereka masing-masing yang sudah disediakan oleh Baki. Hinata dan sakura berjalan didepan dan terlibat obrolan antusias mengenai tanaman obat, sementara naruto, sasuke, neji dan shikamarupun berjalan dibelakangnya.

Diikuti oleh gaara, kankuro dan Sasori. Sasori terlihat masih berkutat pada pemikirannya. Wajahnya yang biasa tidak menampilkan ekspresi sekarang tergambar dengan jelas bahwa pemuda itu sedang berpikir keras.

"Shikamaru" panggil kankuro menepuk bahunya

"ya, ada apa Kankuro?" Jawab shikamaru memberhentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah kankuro

"bisa kah, kau berbicara dengan temari dan menjelaskan apa yang Sakura dan Naruto dapatkan tadi? Aku... Yakin dia sedang terguncang sekarang"

"ya, Shikamaru. Aku yakin kau bisa menenangkannha sejenak." Tambah Gaara

Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menatap kearah dua sahabatnya itu. "aku memang mau kesana"

Mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kankuropun ikut tersenyum. "aku rasa dia sedang berada ditanam belakang. Sebaiknya kau cek kesana" jelas Kankuro

"kami percayakan padamu, Shikamaru" tambah Gaara menepun kembali bahu Shikamaru. Shimamaru kembali berjalan melewati lorong-lorong megah kastil ini meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik itu dan menghilang di ujung lorong yang menghubungkan ruang makan dan taman belakang kastil

"sepertinya sistercomplex kalian susah mulai berkurang, eh?" Sasori menyeringai jahil

"Sasori!" Sergah Gaara dan Kankuro bersamaan. Wajah mereka sontak menimbulkan semburat rona merah

"sudah malam, sebaiknya kita istirahat. Besok kita lanjutkan permbicaraan kita" jawab Sasori yang sudah berjalan mendahului gaata dan kankuro.

Setelah Gaara dan Kankuro meminta Shikamaru untuk berbicara dengan Temari (walaupun tanpa disuruhpun Shikamaru akan tetap pergi kesana) pemuda bersurai hitam pekat yang diikat tinggi seperti nanas berjalan melewati lorong megah yang menghubungkan ruang makan dan taman belakang kastil.

Sesampainya pemuda itu dipintu belakang kastil, dengan mudah ia menemukan sosok gadis yang ia cari.

Gadis tersebut sedang duduk dibangku taman dan sesekali mengusap airmatanya.

Gadis bersurai cokelat keemasan yang ia rindukan. Shikamaru berjalan tanpa suara mendekati temari. Kemudian duduk tepat di sampingnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka membiarkan angin dingin malam yang terus membelai kulit.

Temari tetap menangis tertahan, tatapannya sendu dan pancaran sinar yang ada di matanya seakan-akan meredup.

"menangislah"

Akhirnya shikamaru membuka pembicaraan. Digenggamnya tangan halus temari tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, sontak Temari menangis sesenggukan. Airmatanya kembali mengalir deras, membasahi wajah mulusnya. Cukup lama Temari menangis seperti itu, namun sesaat kemudia tangisan temaripun akhirnya meredup. Meninggalkan isakan-isakan yang menandakan dirinya sudah lebih tenang daripada tadi.

"apa yang salah denganku, Shika? Aku selalu mengerjakan kewajibanku dengan sempurna. Dan kemudian, malam itu semua kekuatanku diambil. Aku... Aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang penjaga. Aku... Aku takut menghadap sang waktu" ujar Temari masih dengan terisak-isak. Matanya sekarang bengkak karena terus menerus mengeluarkan airmata.

Shikamaru menoleh lembut kearah temari, di cangkupnya wajah Temari yang masih menunduk itu dan di hapusnya sisa airmata yang ada dipipinya

"shh.. Tenanglah" seiring Shikamaru mengatakannya, ia menggiring kepala Temari kedalam pelukannya.

Temari yang masih terisak langsung membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Shikamaru. Ia merasa nyaman.

Shikamaru mulai membelai lembut rambut dan kepala Temari yang sedang berada didalam pelukannya. "dengar, setelah kau pergi dari ruang makan itu, Gaara berusaha untuk mengejarmu. Namun, dicegah oleh kakak sepupumu, Sasori. Dan kami berdiskusi tentang masalahmu bersama-sama" jelas Shikamaru, masih mengusap kepala temari.

"dan kami menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Dengan kekuatan elemen chakra yang Sakura miliki dan elemen murni cahaya dari Naruto, kami menemukan bahwa kekuatanmu tidak hilang. Kekuatanmu masih berada didalam tubuhmu, Temari" tambah Shikamaru.

Mendengar hal itu, mata Temari membulat dan langsung melepas pelukannya. Menatap Shikamaru dalam, seolah mecari kebenaran didalam ucapannya.

"be..benarkah? Apa kau yakin?"

"ya, sangat yakin. Karena, semua elemen didunia ini pun masih stabil Temari" jawabnya menatap lurus lembut kedalam mata hijau kesayangannya.

"aku...tidak mengerti. Tapi kenapa aku tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatanku? Seakan-akan aku kembali kemanusia normal dan bahkan kalau aku tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatanku itu berarti keseimbangan alam sedang goyah. Mana mungkin masih stabil."

"kau tidak perlu untuk mengerti sekarang, Temari. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah tenangkan dirimu dulu. Tenagkan pikiranmu, hatimu dan ragamu. Untuk kedepannya, kita akan menemukan jawabannya bersama-sama"

Temari menatap Shikamaru lagi, ia ingin menjawab pernyataan shikamaru.

"i..iya ta..tapi.."

"shhh" Shikamaru memotong perkataan Temari dengan meletakan jari telunjuknya dibibir ranum milik temari. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua wajah itu mulai saling mendekat. Kedua bibir insan muda itupu menyatu, memangut pelan. Semakin lama semakin dalam namun masih terasa halus tanpa paksaan. Menampilkan semburat rona merah diwajah masing-masing. Menyalurkan rasa yang selama ini dipendam.

Kedua insan itupun akhirnya memisahkan diri. Kembali, Shikamaru menatap Temari.

"besok, kita cari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama. Kau masih punya kami. Kau masih mempunyai aku, Temari. Jangan lupakan itu."

"baiklah, aku jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Terimakasih, Shikamaru" jawabnya tersenyum lembut. Menampakan kembali senyuman anggun yang beberapa hari ini menghilang di tekan rasa bersalah.

Shikamaru tersenyum melihat wanitanya, kembali ia kecup bibir ranum temari.

"tidurlah. Sudah malam." Ujarnya sambil berdiri. Membungkuk di depan Temari dan mengulurkan tangannya. Temari tertawa,di sambutnya tangan kekar shikamaru dan berjalan masuk kedalam kastil

TBC

:3

Kritik dan saran sangat author harapkan untuk memperbaiki karya ini.

di tunggu reviewnyaaaaa~

v


End file.
